Closet Moment
by SweetCarnation
Summary: "Affection for you, I guess," he whispered gently, his mouth moving against hers before he pressed his lips fully to hers. Kaitou Kid and Aoko are stuck, will something happen? Of course!


Alrighty, time for Kaitou Kid to appear and steal a gem! Namely, Aoko's heart! But what should he do if he finds himself stuck in a closet with his childhood friend and love interest. Will he try to get Aoko's love as Kid or as Kaito? Watch and hear…

* * *

**Closet Moment**

"Nakamori-san?"

How did she get stuck like this? One moment, she was chasing Kaitou 1412, the next, she was trapped in a dark cupboard with the white-clad thief throwing her a cheeky grin. Not that she could see it, but she could _feel _it. And now, Nakamori Aoko had no choice but to wait for her father to realize the person he was chasing after was only a dummy – like always – come back to the Plaza, look frantically for the jewel which was actually in Kid's possession , and _then_ figure out his daughter was missing.

Just peachy.

Now, you might wonder how Aoko got locked in a cupboard of all places. Well, to put it simply, when Kid entered the dark place, the inspector's daughter had no time to look around since her mind was focused on one task: catch Kid! She was running blindly behind him, and only the sound of the door slamming behind her snapped Aoko out of her daze.

And she was stuck. With Kaitou Kid. Only the two of them.

For who-knows how long.

Now, if Nakamori Aoko resembled any other females in Japan – or even Earth – she might have been squealing like a fangirl, shouting her undying devotion and love to the Phantom Thief or even trying to glomp him for all his white-clad muscular body glory, heck, even the three options at the same time.

But fortunately, Nakamori Aoko was a sane female. She didn't squeal when Kid escaped from his heist, she wasn't in love with him and she wasn't the glomping type. Especially with her father's archnemesis.

To tell the truth, the 11th grader from Tokyo's Ekoda High hated the Phantom Thief with a passion. Her father always burned his midnight oil to catch the elusive burglar, who in return made fun and mocked Nakamori Ginzo's attempts to prevent him from succeeding at stealing gems.

Well, that was what _she_ thought.

Aoko had no idea about Kid's reason for planning so many heists. She was as informed as her father, which was to say, not much. Only thanks to Hakuba Saguru's help and the genetic scan done on a single hair of the infamous Phantom Thief did the police of Ekoda discovered that Kid was 17, not older as many thought, or that he was ambidextrous, or that he had a 20/20 eyesight, or that…

Well, you can get the point, can't you?

Anyways, the matter at hand for Aoko was to escape this stupid closet as soon as possible _and_ capture Kaitou Kid as well.

"Nakamori-san? Why don't you come here? I would like to have a friendly conversation with you," came Kid's amused voice, his body hiding somewhere in the corner of the cupboard that would be unseen when the door was open. The dark, narrow closet was, oddly, devoid of any cleaning materials and the old electric lamp hung from a naked, greasy wire lodged in the ceiling. Its light burst to life a few hesitant times before finding it easier to live dead in the darkness. The walls were dry, unlike how Aoko thought they'd be wet and smelling like detergent. The flat window placed high on the wall opposite from the door let only a thin string of moonlight inside the dark room, but not enough to be able to move around conveniently if you wren't used to the dark.

As for Kid, he was enjoying the closeness with his childhood friend, even if she seemed to be more cross than anything else. _Ah, well. Aoko will always be Aoko, right?_ thought Kaito to himself.

"Tough luck, because I have _no _desire to hold a conversation!" bit back Inspector Nakamori's daughter, showing the infamous temper of the Nakamori family when dealing with annoying, dressed in white, smart and gentlemanly Phantom Thieves. As went the saying, 'like father, like daughter.' "Besides, if anything, _you_ should come here if you want to discuss. Aren't you supposed to be a gentleman?"

Kid half-smirked, already picturing Aoko's reaction to his next cheeky remark. "But if I do come by your side, I'm afraid I would be in the light should some poor, unsuspecting officer pass by and free you from this place. You wouldn't want me to get caught, now would you, Nakamori-san? It would take about 99 percent of the fun of chasing me around."

As he predicted, Aoko whirled around and mustered the most withering glare to the glint of Kid's monocle, fuming from his audaciousness and arrogance. _How dare he! _She thought indignantly, _oh, that's why I hate this guy, he's too arrogant._

Silence made itself known as Aoko flipped her cellphone open to send a text to Keiko, hoping her best friend was still awake even though it was almost 30 past midnight. Her nose wrinkled as she squinted her eyes, needing a little time to adapt to the sudden burst of light. After fumbling a few times to enter her code, Aoko scrolled down her contact list and at the moment she was about to send the message (_Stuck with Kid in a closet, don't ask questions. Please help._), her cellular network died.

_You've _got_ to be kidding me, _was the first thing that crossed her mind, soon followed by,_ Of all places with no network, it has to be the one where I'm stuck with that infuriating guy._

Frustrated with the uselessness of her cellphone, Aoko flipped it off and placed it back into her purse, pursing her lips tight in order to contain a sigh of fatigue rolling just on the tip of her tongue.

_It's _so _boring here,_ mused the 11th grader. And that probably was the understatement of the year too. When you hated your only companion, had no one to text or call and were tired after a party lasting way more than it should have, you'd usually find everything pretty plain.

Noting that the silence was becoming too fitting, Aoko's mind began to wander, and ridiculous ideas passed briefly through her head. For example, the recently turned 17 girl found it hard to believe that Kaitou Kid, the blabbermouth of all thieves alike when it came to females on two legs with a minimum of clothing or to a beyond ticked off, mad Inspector on his heels, could keep silent for so long. She then began contemplating his earlier request, proving once again that when you were bored to tears, your brain would try seeking the most irrelevant and unlikely way of relieving yourself from this boredom.

_Let's count the pros and cons. Pros: no more boredom, time would go faster, might keep Kid distracted and when dad comes back, he'll finally arrest him, _daydreamed Aoko, the latter part of her sentence escalating exaggeratedly fast. _Cons: actually holding a conversation, having to stay near him to hold said conversation, just interacting with Kid in general._

That didn't look too good for Aoko, but after a hard battle inside her head, the tiny itsy-bitsy part cheering for Kid won, and Aoko walked with her head high, a proud aura surrounding her. She strode with confidence towards the light reflecting on Kid's monocle to show that if she was going to keep him company and talk, it was reluctantly, only to ward off the boredom that seized her earlier.

Although, you should know by now, fate had a twisted way of helping people.

And this time around, fate helped Aoko and Kaito into getting more acquainted with each other when the former tripped on her feet, only to be caught by Kid's arms encircling her waist and holding her close to him, her hands clutching his white suit and blue undershirt for support and her face nestled comfortably in the crook of his neck.

_Whaaaa –_

Cue the witty remark in 3, 2, 1…

"My, my, aren't you the clumsy one, Nakamori-chan," admonished amusedly the Phantom Thief, clearly used to Aoko's bouts of clumsiness and enjoying the feeling of holding his crush in his arms. Usually, the two childhood friends would bicker all the way home or be mopped (in Kaito's case) if he initiated the slightest physical contact with Aoko – but maybe because he always did it to distract her and flip her skirt – but now, as Kid, he could hold her alright without any threat of the mop of doom hanging over his head. _Note to self, bother Aoko more often when disguised as Kid to have an occasion to hold her, _wrote the actual Kaitou Kid in his mental to-do list.

Aoko, too mortified to look up, stayed as still as statue. Her heart was pounding so hard she was afraid it would burst, or _worse,_ be heard by Kid! Her breathing quickened to offer the oxygen her rapidly pulsing organ was demanding to pump into her veins and arteries and she felt dizzy because of the fast acceleration of her breathing. Or maybe because Kaitou Kid was actually hugging her tightly to him and she could feel his muscular body against hers, or his warm arms, or feel his breath, and…

Ahhh, _what_ she _wouldn't_ give to be able to squeal like any normal number 1412 fangirl in this situation.

_What_ people _wouldn't_ give to be in her place. Especially rabid fangirls.

Instead, Aoko did the second best thing she could – blush. Like the ripest tomato ever. No, even that fruit/vegetable would have been ashamed of its color if it could have witnessed the scarlet shade of Aoko's face.

Kid then shifted the position of his arms to secure his hold onto the embarrassed to death girl, his right arm sliding a little bit down and his left climbing to rest just under her shoulders, making physical contact with from chest to waist. To say he was enjoying this was an understatement. He was completely and totally _loving this!_

_My best heist so far, I guess, _he thought cheekily while fighting to keep a huge face-splitting grin from invading his countenance.

Now girls, don't tell me you aren't jealous, because I sure you lie. And on a side note, how many of you noticed Kaitou Kid addressed Aoko as 'Nakamori-chan' instead of the usual, more polite 'Nakamori-san'? Surely not said Nakamori, for sure.

Aoko, after a long, excruciating silence, finally regained her wits and spirits and started squirming around. _What the heck? That jerk isn't even letting me go!_ she thought indignantly. In fact, it seemed like she was even closer to him than before!

"Aren't you comfortable, Nakamori-chan?" half-smirked Kid. Only a moment later, the anti-Kid's club only member lifted her head up to glare at him. "Let go of me," she growled, punctuating each word with a small silence.

"I don't see why. I'm comfy, you are. It's a win-win situation," replied Kid with his infamous heart-stopping, 1 000 watts smile. A seductive one at that. Unfortunately for him, Aoko wasn't dupe. She knew when Kid's attention bordered on crude indecency or a truly felt bond. After all, when you had to deal with a Jerkaito every day, you learned some of the ropes.

"Yeah, right," snorted Aoko, she then continued with her specially made annoy/creep-out-Kaito sentence, "_I_ happen to feel like a fish out of water, so let go of me!"

And this time around, it was the Phantom Thief's turn to squirm. _Why does she ALWAYS have to bring up the idea of fish? Does she know who I am on a subconscious level or something? _cried desperately Kaito in his head. Anyone else would have felt his discomfort when the word 'fish' was mentioned, but thank fate, Aoko was too busy glaring at his face to notice. Boy, talk about cluelessness.

"W-well, you do have a point here, Nakamori-chan, but since you always tend to avoid me and the chances we'll ever experience such a proximity ever again are pretty naught, I'm afraid my body doesn't want to cooperate with my brain, and prefers to not budge an inch," stammered Kid at first, but regaining his confidence during his little chatter, he finished his sentence with a smug look, eyes twinkling with mischief and not fear of scaled, water-loving pesky animals.

Aoko scowled and turned her head to the side to face another wall (_Oh, we meet again…_) and she harrumphed, not believing for a single second that thief number 1412 was actually sincere in his wish to spend more time with her. After all, she hated his guts, why was he even bothering? Besides…

Why would he want to spend his time with a grumpy, flat-chested, narrow-waisted, no butt, boyish looking gal when he had tons and TONS of fan always cheering for him every time and much prettier than herself. He was the _Arsène Lupin of the century for crying out loud! _He could choose to spend time with any of them, so why –

_Why me?_ thought Aoko sadly, wincing when she remembered the scathing way Kaito talked her assets – or rather lack-of, he joked – down.

And as inconspicuous her flinch was, Kaitou Kid still managed to perceive it, due to his high awareness of the environment around him. Taunting an angry as heck inspector while dodging the Kid-squad members throwing themselves wholeheartedly at him and disappearing right in their faces and off the ground the security cameras were covering helped you develop the skill to look at the right places at the right time. Plus a little bit of luck around always saved him from many close-calls involving detective Hakuba or that shorty detective…

But still, you had to be blind to not see the way Aoko tensed up, especially if you were holding her in your arms.

Compelled to relieve her of her pain, Kaitou Kid inquired his number one anti-fangirl about her well-being in a soft voice, the monocle's glint fading, leaving behind a face looking painfully like Kaito's with eyes the same shade of deep blue. And in a moment of temporary weakness and wonder, Aoko felt like blurting out every single worry of her life.

"What's wrong, Aoko?"

Tears sprung to her eyes, and immediately, the warm glow inside her heart wore away as she remembered that Kid was holding her, not Kaito. Never him…

"Nothing," she replied automatically, used to the question.

Kid furrowed his brows and a frown marred his face. Aoko was clearly hiding behind a bush, and he was determined to make her let the cat out of the bag. Nevertheless, he had to be gentle, as he knew his childhood friend's temper sparked over the slightest, ridiculous thing, especially when he was involved as Kaitou Kid.

Right now, he couldn't be Kaito the goofy, happy-go-lucky magician and create a rose or perform a special trick to lift Aoko's spirits up. He was treading on thin ice, and he had to be considerate, more than he ever should be as the Phantom Thief. If his criminal counterpart got too close to Aoko, things would take a bad turn fast…

But he digressed! _There's no time to worry about that! Right now, Aoko comes first,_ Kaito affirmed mentally, as if to reassure himself that there was really no one else to spy on them and spill the beans.

First, he had to make sure his inkling was right.

"It's not nothing if you have tears in your eyes, Aoko. What's wrong?" he asked again, nudging her temple gently with his chin and wrapping his left arm more securely around her shoulders to bring her closer. That way, she wouldn't be able to stay indifferent anymore.

Aoko felt like crumbling down into a heap. _Why, oh why, is it that from every person on this Earth, it has to be _him _who wants to try and figure out what's wrong with me? _she cried sadly in her mind, a few tears managing to slip from her tightly shut eyelids. "I told you it's nothing," she mumbled thickly, feeling more fragile than before. If he continued to ask questions…what would she blabber out? She couldn't say a thing and it infuriated her!

"Then at least tell me why you're crying? It's because of a guy, ain't it?"

Aoko shook her head, although Kaito knew she did it out of habit, not out of denial. She always helped everyone else when it came to drama and girl stuff, but had a hard time showing what she felt when someone finally volunteered to return the favor. _Talk about contradicting yourself, _thought Kaito fondly.

He let out a sigh, knowing that either this conversation would take forever or just a second. It also didn't help that now he knew Aoko was crying over a _guy_, he felt ill to his stomach and tensed up, as if ready to punch that _ass_ for bringing up Kaito and Kaitou Kid's second worst enemy after fishes and Snake – despicable drops of water from Aoko's eyes.

Heart heavy and crushed, Kid still managed to keep a cool mask, _Always keep a good poker face, Kaito,_ went his father.

"I'm sure that who – whoever that _guy_ is, he's not worth a lady's tears, particularly yours. Besides, I'm sure he doesn't know about your feelings," he tried to comfort her, but with venom her pronounced 'guy', it was kind of hard to believe he was being objective to the whole story.

"Yeah, right. It's be much easier to hide it if Kaito never learns that I lo–," Aoko cut herself in the middle of her sentence, mouth open wide and eyes horrified about what she just about to say. What was wrong with her?! Not only was she about to confess her love for Kaito to someone, but it was Kaitou Kid at that! Infamous Kaitou 1412!

The man she disliked more than anything else!

Kaito's breath hitched. _She–! _She_ was about to say my name! _he thought belatedly. The young thief felt like he was flying on Cloud 9. Not only he loved Aoko, but after this little chit-chat, he was about 99% sure she reprocicated his feelings, and he was sure she wouldn't mind if he told her soon, and they'd be happy, and he wouldn't have to worry about her getting too close to Kid, and–

She was crying because of him.

…

That realization hit him like a ton of bricks. _Oh shiii_– crossed his mind first. Oh man, he was in deep waters now.

At the moment, Kaito felt like the worst rat in the entire universe. Heavens forbid, he made Aoko cry! For all he remembered, not a single time was he the source of her waterworks. Only some other major jerks who got what they deserved (namely, a heavy, extra-dose of Kaito's special hands-off-idiots, or what people usually called the Kaito-pranking-those-guys-with-magic-tricks-until-they-apologised-to-Aoko, which is really a mouthful to say, mind you).

So now what?

Now, he had two options: cheer Aoko up or die trying to confess. Or –

"Ahh, so I was right. It _is_ about a guy. Your childhood friend, _en plus_," Kaito breathed, somewhat unsure of Aoko's reaction, a rare occurrence. _Whoever invented poker face and taught it to dad, I thank you! _his brain shouted. He licked his lips nervously, and then lifted Aoko's chin to stare into her teary, wide eyes, the sight of them tearing his heart apart.

"How did you know?" she asked astonished. That guy! He knew about her father, Hakuba-kun, Akako-chan, and many else, but Kaito. Wasn't he the only exception, being a magician like the Phantom Thief?

"It's my job to know these kind of things," began Kid expertly, "but I do know a lot about this Kuroba Kaito. After all, we share the same name, right? And maybe the same affection for …" He smiled hesitantly at the end, his voice coming up to make his second sentence sound more like a question instead of a statement. It felt foreign for Kaito to let down his poker face as Kid, but exceptional situations needed exceptional mesures.

Aoko's heart was pounding._ What does he mean by affection?_ Her mind was running a thousand mph_, _and now, many ridiculous ideas were planted in her head, like believing Kid, or hugging him for helping her or –

Kissing him.

_Whaaa?_

And it seemed the white thief was thinking along the same lines, because he leaned down until their nose touched. Aoko could feel his hot breath fanning over her face, and wondered why she didn't feel like moving. Kid then closed his eyes and tilted his head to the right, mouth nearing hers until their lips brushed. "Affection for you, I guess," he whispered gently, his mouth moving against hers before he pressed his lips fully to hers.

…

Now let's take a break and please, vent out your anger and jealousy by hitting those conveniently placed punching bags, not me, the narrator.

Better? Good, now let's go back to the drama– euh, I mean story.

…

You'd think having a total – albeit very hot, according to the many fangirls in this case –stranger kissing you would feel wrong. Especially if you held feelings for another person. But for Aoko, there was none of that hesitation. As weird as it sounded, Kid's lips on hers didn't feel wrong, they felt _right._ As if your brain was screaming _Youidiotwhodoyouthinkyou'rekissingwhataboutKaito? _like a mad maniac while your heart whispered gently _Trust me, I _know_ this is the right thing._

Dilemma much, huh?

As for the kiss, it wasn't what you'd call a passionate one. There was nothing else involved but lips touching lips. Sweet, gentle, mingled with a touch of nervousness, but most importantly,

Warm.

After what felt like an hour (oh, how I _love _those cliché sentences that cannot be replaced by anything else, _sarcasm_), Kid pulled away far enough to be able to stare at Aoko's tightly shut eyelids, and crunched up, little nose and her slightly rosy and puckered lips he just tasted.

He then let out the breath he's been holding for so long, after his heart decided to play the drums inside his chest, and maybe leap out to dance a samba.

_I am _SO _doing this again, _he shouted belatedly in his mind. _I can't believe I just kissed Aoko! I mean, really? Aoko, Kid-hating, no form _(this is clearly a lie, if you cannot understand this, dear readers)_, tomboyish, cute Aoko?_

When said tomboyish, cute Aoko opened her eyes, looking lost and dazed, Kid had to bite his tongue hard to not let a gigantic grin spread out on his face. He knew he was breaking every single rule of the poker face, but who cared? He was in love, after all.

Crazy in love.

"Looking a little bit lost here, aren't we, Aoko?" he tried, a chuckle starting to bubble up from inside his chest. When she merely looked at him with empty eyes, as if staring at the wall through his head, Kid worried a little, but still, "Aoko? Sweets?"

That last word seemed to have its effect on her, because Aoko quickly regained her wits, successfully tore her body from his arms and punched his chest hard.

"What do you think you were doing, jerk!?" she shouted at the top of her lungs. The nerve of that guy! First, he brought her to tears, took her first kiss without permission AND teased her about her shock, which prevented her from reacting until her brain finally calmed down enough to shout over her cheering heart _I told you so, girl. Now, get away from the freak!_

The white thief's sweet-nothing came back in her mind, and she quickly added, "What's with the 'sweets' anyways, huh? You better not try anything like that again, you despicable thief!"

That did it. He couldn't hold it any longer. Her furrowed brows mixed with somewhat pouting lips contradicted themselves, and Kid burst out of laughter. He found her so funny, throwing a tantrum just like a child who was denied access to candy. Adorable, but with hilarious expressions.

He laughed so hard he bent down to hold his aching stomach while the anti-Kid girl looked at him dumbstruck. "What's so funny?" she reacted promptly.

He held a gloved hand up to show her he heard her, but the laughter escaping his mouth prevented him from answering her inquiry. After a long embarrassing moment for Aoko, Kid's laughter subsided and he straightened his spine, a few chuckles still slipping out from time to time.

When he lifted his head to stare at her, he noticed her eyes still held a tint of confusion, but their sad, glassy appearance wore away, and that was what mattered most. Feeling a little sappy after kissing her, he took a step toward her and before she could take one backward to stay away from him, he caught her right wrist in his hand. Then, he cupped her left cheek to make her look at him, while she flushed under the intense scrutiny he showed.

"What– what are you doing?" she stammered nervously.

"Just checking on you," he replied with a fond smile, his eyes soft. It was quasi impossible for anyone to witness Kaitou Kid without his poker face, but lucky Aoko had that privilege. And only one thought ran in her mind.

_He's…he's kind of handsome._

_But with a dash of arrogance, plus the ego-boost you gave him by letting Kaitou freaking 1412 kiss you, _had to add the rational part of her mind, matter-of-factly.

Then again, slowly, so slowly it'd hurt a turtle to see, Kid leaned in to kiss her again, while Aoko offered no resistance, her legs becoming like jello and a healthy flush spreading onto her face once more.

"KAITOU KID! We'll get the Blue Child back no matter the cost! Give it up while you still can!" popped up Inspector Nakamori's voice out of nowhere. No need to say this surprised greatly the two teens stuck inside the closet, who sprang apart as if just realizing what was about to happen once more. Their cheeks burned badly with the blood flowing suddenly inside of them while the Phantom Thief fumbled with a small device, no bigger than the nail of your thumb.

"Damn it! I thought I shut it off!" he growled lowly, disappointed the Inspector ruined another perfect opportunity to be close to Aoko. _Hope this will teach you that forgetting the poker face always brings consequences, _chanted a smug voice in the back of his head. _Shove it, pal, _Kaito retorted angrily.

"Well, since Mr. Inspector seems to be close by," began Kid jovially, slipping an emotionless mask – the poker face – onto his countenance for the last time this night as police sirens roared outside the Plaza, "I'm afraid my presence is not appreciated anymore." He adjusted his hat and monocle to deflect any light coming from the flat window of the closet, darkening his face, and he bowed to kiss the hand coming from the wrist he held when he examined Aoko's face and blue orbs.

"Wait! What about the Blue Child? Aren't you giving it back?" asked Aoko in a hurry, a slight business-like tone tainting her voice.

Kaitou Kid smirked, a feat that would have sent a ripple of annoyance through the spine of the 11th female student an hour ago, but now managed to make comfortable shivers crawl up her body. "Why would I need the Blue Child when I stole half her heart?" he breathed huskily, answering her question with another one.

And a second later, through a puff of white smoke and colorful swirls, he was gone.

...

Back home, Nakamori Aoko dreamt of arrogant white thieves with warm lips and comforting arms. Many scenarios involving the second almost-kiss churned through her resting brain and when morning rolled around, Aoko felt sleepless. She got up, her beautiful gown all rumpled with creases everywhere, and a little card falling from her pillow grabbed her attention. Trying to tame her bed-hair while bending down to retrieve the fallen card, Aoko escaped from Morpheus's arms.

More aware of her surrounding, Aoko read a neat, beautiful handscript with a little doodle by the end. Reading the card more than once to assure herself she wasn't dreaming, Aoko threw her sports clothes on and slammed the door on her way outside, venting out the indignation she felt at the moment by running instead of jogging.

_I came last night to return the half of your heart I have stolen. Maybe you should tell this Kuroba Kaito about your feelings, because I have an inkling next time, a kiss will be enough to steal all of your love._

_Kaitou Kid_

_(doodle)._

* * *

Holy sweet chocolate fudgecake! I did it! A 5k words story! Ughh, kill me now.

I started this last saturday, and I'm posting it today, results - so many school projects to give, so little time! Aghhh, real life hates me... :L

Please review, it would mean a lot to me! :D

P.S: thank you Pinkrosey14 for faving my What No One Sees story and putting me on her fave authors! Scrouche! (watching to much cobanermani456 videos lately -.-)

_'Melia, signing out._


End file.
